


The Mice Will Play

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: Cherry Verse [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl liked to try his rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mice Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : I started writing this one long before Obedience. As a consequence, it takes place right before Rumple brings Ruby to the Dark Castle. Also, I think I might be accidentally adding a plot to this…
> 
>  **Beta** : MaddieBonanaFana

The girl liked to try his rules, and while Rumpelstiltskin would never admit to it out loud, he found it to be one of her most charming qualities. He could have had any young woman in the land to kneel at his feet, be it by offering unlimited power, or the life of a queen, or whatever it was that their hearts desired. But, ultimately, they’d be afraid of him, submitting to his every wish regardless of what they truly wanted.

Belle, due to bravery or foolishness, was quite the opposite. She took pleasure in breaking rules now and then just to see how far he could push her. She had docile days, when she’d kneel and do as she was told and try her best to please him; but her disobedience could be just as delightful, if not more. Not that he’d ever stroke her precious ego by admitting to that.

Rumpelstiltskin was hoping that tonight would be the latter. He had spent the whole day thinking of ways to discipline his maid if he were to catch her doing something she was not supposed to be doing. Upon hearing Belle’s soft voice trying not to moan too loudly, he knew his ideas would not go to waste.

He peeked from the stairway into the library – _his_ library, mind you, his work space, even though her own library would have been better if she wanted privacy. His maid was sprawled naked on the settee. Her left hand held up a book so she could stare at an illustration, her right hand was buried between her thighs. There were no dress or shoes to be found anywhere in the room. Though she could not see him, it felt like she was putting on a performance.

“When the cat is away…” Rumpelstiltskin announced, walking up the final steps.

Belle gasped so dramatically he could have laughed. She wasn’t even trying to be subtle. Her book dropped to the ground and Belle sat up, right hand still against her sex, left arm covering her breasts in a mockery of modesty.

“You’re back!”

She tried to sound surprised, maybe even a little scared, for the benefit of the game. But to his ears, she just sounded happy to see him return.

He sneered at her, “I can see you’ve been keeping yourself occupied in my absence.”

Belle lowered her eyes, playing the role of the subservient maid with near perfection, were it not for the little smirk in the corner of her mouth.

“And I noticed you haven’t dusted my collection since I’ve left.”

“As you said, Master. I’ve been _busy_.”

Belle looked at him underneath long eyelashes, inviting him closer.

_And what are you going to do about that?_

She didn’t say it. Didn’t have to.

When he threw her back on the settee with a wave of magic, she yelped, and then dissolved into giggles. He knelt beside her.

“Well, dearie, you can busy yourself by giving me something pleasurable to watch while I work,” he said, pulling her right hand away from her sex.

Belle watched him spend a couple of minutes securing her arm to the settee leg with rope. Although he could use magic and bind her with a snap of his fingers, he enjoyed the act of tying her down. It allowed him to savor her surrender.

“Won’t I need that hand to do that, Master?” Belle asked.

“Use the other one,” he instructed, curtly. “After all, we are not in a hurry.”

Belle whined as if she were displeased. Her left hand was weak and would only serve to keep her on the edge longer. But he could still see her smiling from where he was kneeling.

Rumpelstiltskin moved on to trap her ankles as well. He said, “You better start, dearie. If you bore me, I might as well just leave you here all night.”

“You wouldn’t,” she replied, her left fingers stroking her sex lightly. “Not when you can have so much more fun with me.”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “The arrogance of you.”

He picked up her book to put it away, but then he saw the illustration she had been staring at so intently.

She had brought that book from her previous life and was very fond of it. She was particularly fascinated by its illustrations, which were a little crude. The one she had been staring at when he interrupted her showed poor Ali Baba, caught red-handed in the treasure cave, being manhandled by forty ill-intentioned ruffians, all of them either reaching out to grab at his clothes, or getting their members out of their trousers, their size enough to put any man to shame. Morgiana, Queen of Thieves, was propped on her golden throne, naked except for her leather boots, observing the scene with the poise expected of a queen.

Sir Maurice would probably have had her scourged if he had known the kind of books Belle kept under her bed. Rumpelstiltskin, however, welcomed her private collection just as he had welcomed everything else. They had read that book together, cover to cover, and that was one of her favorite stories. Whenever he asked her to choose a reward for her good behavior, she often asked him to read that one out loud.

“Aren’t you tired of this tale already?” he asked.

“It’s good for new ideas,” she answered.

“New ideas from an old story?” he teased. “Don’t tell me one Master is not enough for you anymore?”

Belle grinned and licked her lips.

“I was actually thinking,” she said, breathless as she played with herself, “that you’d make a rather dashing Ali Baba.”

Rumpelstiltskin felt heat spread up his neck and on his cheeks.

Belle closed her eyes and threw her head back, humming with pleasure at the mental image that evoked.

“What a beautiful thing to watch,” she mused.

“Faster, dearie,” he ordered, walking to his spinning wheel and not looking at her. “You’re not making an effort to entertain me.”

Belle moaned in response, too lost in pleasure to form an answer.

Rumpelstiltskin sat down to spin, trying to focus on the beauty in front of him, spread open, submissive, and completely his. Although, in his mind, another beauty was starting to form. One that sat on his own armchair and wore his leather boots, while giving him a delicious smile as he knelt at her feet.


End file.
